Delta 167
Additions None Changes * Rebalanced loot tables of monsters within Dralnok's Doom * Adjusted statistics of Automatons, Brachina Beetles, Carrion Crawlers and Colossal Scorpions * Ahkanis tablet no longer calls itself Cliff Notes, but Summit Notes. * Kamiliari now expresses her concern for use of Summit Notes in her dialogue in Drain Bolt I. * Crushing Ogres no longer spawn in Old Rachival * Quest "Memni's Challenge: Earn Lasting Embers" now requires you to kill Flame Pygmies instead of Crushing Ogres and asks for a Flame Pygmy Beatstick. Also cleaned up some of the directions. * Breath of Fire damage increased by 1/3, penetration increased significantly, and shared timer set to 50% * Drain Bolt 3 now counts any of the undead from Deadpool for the quest. * Quest "Dragon: Spirit of a Master" now refers to the instance of Allathos * Miranda the Quartermaster is now a Dragon and is known as Nalithess and is located in Chiconis * Quest "Drulkar's Wrath Part 10: Vengeance of the Fire Demon" now requires 6 Fallen Guard instead of 20 (as there just aren't that many available to kill without requiring some serious camping) * Quest "Delgarath Militia: For the Empire" no longer requires Zombie parts due to the lack of zombies in the world. * The pieces of Sigrun's Letter now have a chance to drop from the undead and beasts (but not mylocs) found inside Dralnok's Doom, and now have a small coin and hoard value. Anyone who has started the Sigrun's Letter quest should abandon it and get it again. Any script objects looted while on the original quest may be deleted from your inventory. Fixes * Master Armor Dye Kit formulas now require proper skill to scribe. * Brachina Beetle Gland now has a proper icon * Fixed the constraints on quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): The Hammer of Kings" * Myloc Birthing Sacs are now only worth 25% of their original value (since they don't fight back) * Fixed the location trigger in quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): The Hammer of Kings" * Brachina Crystal is now dyed obsidian * Empytur the named Forest Oastic is now quite a bit tougher * Empytur will no longer respawn instantly * Spirit of Dralnok will no longer respawn instantly * Dwarven Relics and Relic Sets now use the trophy item icon * Breath of Acid: Thunder Underground no longer automatically completes. Fixed a number of other small errors in this quest line as well. * Replaced Ghost loot table on Corrupted Iron Guard with Iron Guard specific table * Replaced Ghost loot table on Corrupted Shades with Corrupted Shade specific table * Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer Clan can now be properly applied to Shields * Minimum skill and keywords of Master Armor Dye Kit formulas * Added greet dialog to Artus Eagleeye, Balion Stonebreaker, and Farida Shieldcleaver. * Natasha the Jeweler in Kirasanct has had her anti-gravity boots removed. She's now found in the same chamber as the stonecutter. * Doc Tarrant now carries all types of Antidote Forms. * Wraith Ectoplasm has been removed from loot tables. * Jatell's Training Sword is now properly a non-visual item, has a proper sword icon and sound, is attuned, and has no hoard/coin value. * Numerous minor fixes to Drulkar's Wrath series (removed keyword restriction "quest", fixed initial step to be correct, fixed a few broken chat links). The series now can be completed, I believe. The Dried Blue Rose petals handed out in this quest are now stackable. And the quest journal gives players a better idea of how many petals are needed before the quest will advance. * Quest "Biggletorque: Chests in the Deep" so that the Odd Shaped Key will open the appropriate chests in Dralnok's Doom to advance the quest. Known Issues None Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta